


0600

by kingsmanstories



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	0600

As a maid in the large Shelby country estate, it was fairly easy to get yourself lost in the never ending maze of corridors that led to more corridors and rooms. It seemed never ending, and you’d finally managed to find your way back to the main dining room to start the preparations for breakfast.

It had been six months since Grace had died, and you worried about how Tommy was coping. You hadn’t seen much of him since, but from what you’ve heard from the other maids, he wasn’t coping particularly well. 

The sight that was before you startled you. Tommy was sat at the head of the table, a half-empty bottle of vodka in his hands, and another completely empty bottle to the side of him. You cleared your throat quietly, catching his attention. His eyes seemed void of any emotion, and your heart sank. “S-Sir?”

When he didn’t answer, you decided to take the matter into your own hands. Striding over to him, you gently coaxed the bottle from his grasp. Surprisingly, he didn’t hold much of a fight as you did so. “ **I** t’s six o’clock in the morning, Mr. Shelby, you’re not having vodka.”

“Give it back.” Tommy said meekly, waving a weak arm in the air as she slouched drunkenly against the wooden dining chair. His usual sharp, dapper appearance was traded for a more disheveled, _vulnerable_  one. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Shelby, but you must sober up before you leave for work.” You replied as you took the remaining empty bottle from the table, earning a small groan of protest from the disheveled man. 

Your heart truly ached for him. You knew what he was going through, after losing your first husband from the war, and seeing the affects of someone you’ve come to know in the past two years of working for him, it was hard to see him at his most vulnerable.

After seeing that he wasn’t going to be moving any time soon, you moved around to his side, gently grasping his hands and arms to held him stand. You slung one of his arms around your shoulders as you took small steps out of the room and to the main staircase. “Mr. Shelby, you’ll need to be careful of the steps.” You warned as you guided him up the first few, making sure to watch his footing.

“I ‘avent slept in ages.” Tommy slurred as you steered him up the last few steps, your grip still tight around him as you guided him to the master bedroom, carefully opening the door with your free hand.

“I know, sir.” You said with a sigh, helping him towards the bed. You sat him down, before finding a fresh set of clothes for the day and putting them on the chair tucked into the vanity. “I’ve laid out some new clothes for you. I’ll come back up with some water for you, Mr. Shelby.” 

As you headed towards the door, a slurring voice halted you to stop with your fingers on the handle. “Wait,” Tommy said, and you turned your head to face him, a soft smile on your lips.

“Yes, sir?”

“Thank you.”


End file.
